


prompts

by lxdyinwhite



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/pseuds/lxdyinwhite
Summary: hii so i am wanting to get some requests/prompts, i am a little uninspired but i want to keep writing. if i end up writing your request or prompt i’ll gift it to you. this will be deleted later, feel free to leave stuff in the comments!
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	prompts

<3 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> just a note - it can be smut or fluff or anything you would like, i’m really just out of good ideas 
> 
> \+ this is tagged with misty and cordelia so that it hopefully reaches more people, doesn’t have to be that pairing


End file.
